Motor vehicles are commonly equipped with running boards along an entry area of the motor vehicle to assist a passenger with entering and exiting the motor vehicle. In some motor vehicles, the running boards are permanently attached to a side of the motor vehicle and in other configurations they may be deployed when a door of the motor vehicle is opened. In both cases, however, because they are on an exterior of the motor vehicle, they are subject to weather and other elements. For instance, they may become covered with dirt, they may become wet, or they may become ice-covered in certain weather situations.